Le pentacle Tome1
by Aladore
Summary: Poudlard Epoque des Maraudeurs : Alors que James, Sirius, Remus, Lilian et d'autres commencent leur scolarité à Poudlard. Des jumeaux étranges, détenteurs d'un pouvoir ancestral, arrivent à l'école...[Non exactement fidèle au livre]
1. Rencontres

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à vous dire que c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction. De plus, je ne peux garantir une arrivée régulière de chapitres, étant donné qu'il faut surtout que je trouve le temps de les écrire...**

**Genre : Action/Adventure pour le moment...  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi, tout est la propriété de J.K.Rowling, et tout ça...  
Résumé : Alors que James, Sirius, Remus, Lilian et d'autres commencent leur scolarité à Poudlard. Des jumeaux étranges, détenteurs d'un pouvoir ancestral, arrivent à l'école... **

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Evans_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixé au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Bon, ce n'était pas ce feuillet là…Lilian tourna les feuilles, la liste des fournitures, les livres, ah, voila…

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Le train vous emmenant à Poudlard sera le Poudlard Express  
Il partira le 1__er__ Septembre à 11h. Voie 9 ¾, à King's Cross  
N'oubliez pas de vous présentez au moins un quart d'heure avant le départ du train._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Voie 9 ¾, elle en avait de bonnes, celle qui avait écris ça…Voie 9 ¾, voie 9 ¾, mais y en a pas de voie 9 ¾ ! pensa Lilian, au bord de la crise de nerfs…

Se calmer, elle devait se calmer, à sa gauche, la voie 9, à sa droite la voie 10…Lilian fut soudain pris d'un intense découragement et poussa un grand soupir. Quand soudain, elle entendit un hululement…un hululement. Un hululement ! Lilian se rua vers le bruit, qui provenait d'une chouette au plumage mordoré, appartenant à un jeune homme. Ce dernier était grand et mince. Ses grands yeux noisette observaient avec un air amusé la jeune fille qui accourait vers lui, quand Lilian arriva à sa hauteur, il lui décocha un sourire radieux.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres en bataille

- Euh… répondit Lilian, qui se sentit tout d'un coup profondément idiote. Je…

- Je m'appelle James Potter

- Lilian Evans, tu peux m'appeler Lily, répondit Lilian, gênée

- Enchanté, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- Tu es…enfin, tu as des pouvoirs ?

- Oui, je suis sorcier, si c'est ce que tu veux dire…

- Ah, tu va donc pouvoir m'indiquer où est la voie 9 ¾

- Bah, entre les voies 9 et 10, c'est logique

- Excuse moi si je suis malvoyante, mais pour moi, il n'y a qu'un énorme pilier entre les voies 9 et 10

- Et ?

- Et bien, je ne vais pas me jeter contre ce pilier

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu te moques de moi…

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi ?

- Faut que je fonce dans un pilier, mais...mais, c'est complètement saugrenu

- Les sorciers sont rarement des gens très nets »

Lilian alla se placer en face du pilier et le regarda, il ressemblait décidément à n'importe quel autre poteau. Les pierres semblaient parfaitement jointes, solides, et décidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une porte vers un autre monde…Pour elle, il s'agissait plutôt d'une raison pour aller directement à l'hôpital le plus proche.

« Tu es sur que…

- Bon, je vais te montrer »

James se plaça à son tour en face du pilier, puis il se mit à marcher, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Lilian ferma les yeux et attendit le moment où elle allait entendre un grand bruit de ferraille et des cris…mais il n'en fut rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha partout autour d'elle avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le garçon avait disparu.

« Ca alors, s'exclama Lilian »

Elle prit sa valise et fonça dans le pilier, craignant encore une fois un choc mais, effectivement, elle passa au travers. Lilian sourit et soupira de soulagement. Le quai sur lequel était arrivé n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait quitté, en fait, ils étaient très différents, ils n'avaient en fait presque aucun point commun. Une grande arche de fer forgé surplombait Lilian. Sur cette arche était écrit : "Voie 9 ¾". Une autre pancarte indiquait : "Poudlard Express – 11 heures". A côté de cette pancarte se trouvait une locomotive rouge suivie d'un grand nombre de wagons identiques en tout point. Une foule compacte de parents et d'élèves se massait à coté du train. On donnait les dernières recommandations, on s'embrassait, se pressait, se disputait. Une vraie fourmilière.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si saugrenu que ça, dit une voix derrière elle

- Oh…merci James, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir. Tu es toute seule ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu veux te mettre avec Sirius et moi dans le compartiment ?

- Sirius ?

- C'est moi, répondit un jeune homme derrière Lilian »

Elle sursauta. Il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur.

Sirius ressemblait à une gravure de mode…C'est la première chose que se dit Lilian en le voyant. Encore plus grand que James, et plutôt musclé. Son visage était fin, ses yeux noirs étincelant et ses longs cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, contrairement à ceux de James, qui, alors que Lilian l'avait vu plusieurs fois essayer de se coiffer, restait désespérément dans tout les sens.

Lilian était magnifique, ce fut ce que se dit Sirius. D'une taille plus que correcte pour une fille de son age, fine et élégante, son physique était enviable. Et son visage à l'ovale parfaite ne gâchait rien. Elle avait des lèvres sensuelles, un nez fin, des sourcils peu développés et des grands yeux émeraude. Le tout était encadré par une longue chevelure de feu. James renouvela sa proposition, que Lilian accepta, les yeux de ce dernier pétillèrent de joie.

Un sifflet leur indiqua que le train allait partir et ils se précipitèrent avec leurs valises pour monter dedans. Puis ils se mirent en quête d'un compartiment. Après dix minutes passées à parcourir le train, les enfants trouvèrent enfin un compartiment. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains dormait.

« Hum, fit James »

Aucune réaction de la part du dormeur. Sirius toussa. Toujours aucune réaction. Lilian alla vers le garçon et le secoua doucement

« Moui ? interrogea le garçon en ouvrant ses grands yeux gris

- On peut s'asseoir ici, demanda Lilian

- Oh…bien sur, répondit le jeune homme »

Sirius mit la valise de Lily dans les filets à bagages, ainsi que la sienne et celle de James, puis ils s'assirent.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda James au jeune homme

- Remus, Remus Lupin

- Moi c'est James, James Potter, lui c'est Sirius, mon meilleur ami, et elle c'est…

- Lilian, enfin, Lily, l'interrompit-elle »

La conversation s'engagea alors entre les quatre occupants du compartiment. Lilian était malgré tout très discrète, se sentant ridicule auprès de trois fils de prestigieuses familles de sorcier, comme elle l'avait appris au fur et à mesure des discussions. Les Potter avaient des hauts postes dans l'administration du monde magique, et son père était même le Premier Conseiller du Ministre de la Magie. Les Black et les Lupin travaillaient aussi pour le ministère où ils avaient des emplois importants alors qu'elle, elle venait d'une famille de moldus, et tout ce qu'elle savait du monde magique, elle l'avait appris dans des livres et c'est pourquoi, de peur d'être ridicule, elle s'enferma dans un semi mutisme. Alors que les trois jeunes hommes parlaient, elle les observait…James le séducteur, Sirius le plaisantin et Remus l'intellectuel, tous plus beau les uns que les autres, se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire, c'est peut-être la magie qui fait ça…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup et plusieurs personnes passèrent leur tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Y a de la place, ici ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux courts blonds et aux yeux bleu azur

- Bien sur, répondit Lilian

- Enfin, ça va dépendre du nombre que vous êtes, répliqua Sirius

- Euh…y a de la place pour quatre personnes ? On cherche depuis une demi-heure…mais on est tombé ou bien sur des anciens, ou bien sur des profs, ou bien sur des futurs serpentard…compléta la jeune fille

- Quatre personnes ! s'exclama Sirius

- Bon, bah on va se serrer, soupira Lilian…Pauvre Remus, lui qui pensait avoir le compartiment pour lui seul

- Non, non, c'est pas grave, s'empressa de répondre Remus en agitant ses mèches, un regard presque affolé derrière ses lunettes. Lilian le trouvait chou quand il faisait ça.

- Bon, alors si ça gène pas Remus, rentrez, rigola Lilian »

Trois jeunes filles et un garçon rentrèrent dans le compartiment. On mit tant bien que mal les bagages dans les filets, on se serra les uns contre les autres, et finalement tout le monde fut casé. James était collé contre Lilian, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, Sirius était installé entre la petite blonde qui répondait au nom d'Helen et une grande brune nommée Julia, qui avait des yeux ressemblant furieusement à ceux de James. La troisième fille, qui s'appelait Jane, était assise entre Lilian et Remus, entortillant ses cheveux bruns autour de son index, et scrutant tout le monde de ses yeux bleu-gris, et le jeune homme, Daniel, un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, s'était mis à coté d'Helen. Les conversations allèrent bon train, on parlait de quidditch, de la cérémonie de répartition, des familles, des événements récents et de l'ascension du mage noir Voldemort.

Un jeune homme qui se présenta comme le préfet de Serdaigle passa dans leur compartiment et leur conseilla d'enfiler leurs robes, la gare de Pré-au-lard se profilant au loin. Ainsi, tant bien que mal, serré les uns contre les autres, tout le monde du défaire ses valises pour trouver sa robe et l'enfiler. Ils venaient a peine de refermer leurs valises qu'on leur demanda de descendre du train. Ils rejoignirent tous les nouveaux et suivirent un géant nommé Hagrid jusqu'à un lac et de là, ils virent enfin le château, l'immense château aux milles tourelles de Poudlard.


	2. Répartition

**Chapitre 2 : Répartition**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**De plus, je tiens à m'excuser pour la nullité de la chanson du Choixpeau, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça °**

Les élèves se mirent en rang, et suivirent Hagrid, qui les fit monter quatre à quatre dans des petites barques. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et le vent soufflait par bourrasques. Il leur fit alors traverser le lac. James, Sirius, Remus et Lilian s'étaient mis ensemble, les barques avançaient toutes seules, et ils se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se protéger de la pluie et du froid.

Un coup de vent un peu plus violent fit tanguer les barques. La barque de Lilian et ses compagnons se retourna, et ils tombèrent à l'eau dans un cri. Hagrid, alerté, se mit à ramer de toutes ses forces dans leur direction. James, Sirius et Remus se cramponnaient à leur bateau retourné, leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements ruisselant d'eau, leurs visages reflétant un intense découragement. James avait réussi, on ne sait trop comment, à récupérer ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne sombrent.

« Où est Lily ? demanda Remus, paniqué

- Oh mon dieu, elle est…, s'interrompit James

- Là-dessous, s'exclama Remus, horrifié, le visage fixé sur les profondeurs du lac »

Sirius enleva tant bien que mal sa cape et la jeta sur la coque de la barque retournée. Il sortir alors sa baguette de sa poche et s'exclama :

« Lumos »

Une faible lueur se mit à briller au bout de sa baguette. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea. En tout cas, pensa Sirius, le lac noir portait bien son nom. Il n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant lui, même avec la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette. Il sentait des présences autour de lui et se dit qu'il avait imaginé autrement son premier jour à Poudlard. Il vit alors le corps inanimé de Lilian qui sombrait lentement, au milieu des algues qui dansaient comme autant de prédateurs inquiétants. Il se mit à nager aussi vite que le lui permettait sa robe et ses vêtements gonflés d'eau. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Lilian, quelques centimètres…Enfin, il attrapa sa main, se tourna alors vers la surface, et se mit à nouveau à battre des jambes le plus rapidement possible. L'air commençait à lui manquer.

« Encore une minute, Lily, juste une minute, on y est presque, pensa-t-il »

Lilian avait beau être maigre, à cet instant, il sembla à Sirius qu'elle pesait une tonne. Et il ressenti un grand soulagement en voyant apparaître de faibles lueurs qui annonçaient la surface. Plus que quelques centimètres. De l'air ! Enfin ! Sirius tira, à bout de forces, le corps inerte de Lilian dans la barque, qui avait entre temps été remise dans le bon sens. Remus, mort d'inquiétude, secoua Lilian comme un pantin, tantôt la suppliant de se réveiller, tantôt lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à être morte ou il ferait en sorte qu'elle le regrette amèrement. Elle eut alors un spasme, toussa et recracha une grande quantité d'eau plus ou moins propre. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons. Remus, loin de lui en vouloir de l'avoir salis encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, la serra dans ses bras.

« Je me serais bien passée d'aller nager ce soir, ironisa Lilian en souriant

- Nous avons eu peur pour toi, petite, heureusement que ce garçon est courageux, répondit Hagrid en désignant Sirius, tiens, prend ça, poursuivit-il en lui tendant un long manteau fait dans la fourrure d'on ne savait trop quel animal

- Merci Hagrid, répondit-elle, gênée, en s'emmitouflant dans le manteau. Elle se retourna vers Sirius. Elle voulut le fixer, mais celui-ci fuyait son regard. Merci Sirius, je suis ton obligée maintenant

- De rien, tu n'es mon obligée de rien du tout, j'allais pas te laisser couler, répliqua Sirius en se secouant comme un chien pour enlever l'eau de ses cheveux »

Lilian rougit. Sirius aussi.

La procession des canots repris son cours et ils arrivèrent devant un petit appontement. Les élèves descendirent, tous plus ou moins trempés et frigorifiés. Lilian sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sortilège qui fit sécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Devant les yeux admiratifs de ses compagnons, elle tourna sa baguette vers eux et fit de même. Ils rentrèrent alors dans un hall immense. Une femme à l'air sévère vêtue d'une robe noire les attendait. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon strict. Pas commode, pensa Lilian, je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas s'en faire une ennemie.

« Merci Hagrid, à partir de maintenant, je m'en occupe, vous pouvez rejoindre notre table »

Hagrid partit en direction d'une porte, pendant que la professeur les emmenait vers une autre. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle exiguë, d'où leur parvenais le bruit de centaines de personnes.

« Bienvenue à tous, bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, commença-t-elle, je suis la professeur McGonagall et j'enseigne ici la métamorphose. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais tout d'abord, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, chacune ayant formée au cours des années de grands sorciers. Durant vos sept années dans cette école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, mangerez à la même table, dormirez dans le même dortoir, passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, votre maison gagnera des points, chaque fois que vous montrerez votre manque de sérieux ou de discipline, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année sera décernée la coupe des Quatre Maisons, qui ira à celle qui aura obtenue le plus de points au cours de l'année scolaire passée. La recevoir est un grand honneur, et j'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux pour l'obtenir. La Cérémonie de Répartition aura lieu dans quelques instants…Je viendrais vous chercher, si vous avez quelques préparatifs à peaufiner, c'est le moment où jamais »

Elle quitta alors la petite salle et passa la porte. Chacun s'affaira à se coiffer, épousseter ses vêtements ou nettoyer ses lunettes. La professeur revint quelques minutes plus tard et leur fit signe de rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle dont le plafond ressemblait au ciel, en fait, on avait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert, et qu'une bruine s'écoulait sans discontinuer des nuages. Quatre immenses tables était placées dans la salle, autour desquelles on pouvait voir environ une centaine d'élèves, et une cinquième, disposée dans le fond de la salle, sur une estrade, était réservée aux professeurs. Au milieu des quatre tables, il y avait un vieux tabouret, et sur le tabouret, un chapeau, un très, très vieux chapeau, rapiécé de partout. Les nouveaux le regardèrent, interrogatifs. Une déchirure s'ouvrit alors, au grand étonnement de tous, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_C'était il y a près de mille ans_

_Quand j'étais un chapeau neuf et brillant_

_A cette époque, quatre grands sorciers_

_Assemblèrent leurs pouvoirs démesurés_

_Godric Gryffondor, fort et grand_

_Etait tolérant, courageux et bienveillant_

_Ceux qui suivent son chemin_

_Sont toujours prêt à vous tendre la main_

_Rowena Serdaigle, vive et brillante_

_Etait des quatre la plus intelligente_

_Elle a donné à ceux de sa maison_

_Sa faculté à avoir toujours réponses aux questions_

_Dame Poufsouffle était curieuse plus que de raison_

_Et aussi besogneuse qu'un elfe de maison_

_Aujourd'hui encore, ceux qui arborent ses couleurs_

_Sont braves et travailleurs_

_Salazar Serpentard, vantard et malin_

_Savait comment arriver à ses fins_

_Son esprit rebelle et son ambition_

_Sont les caractéristiques des élèves de sa maison_

_Je suis doté de leurs cerveaux remarquables_

_Et même si ma beauté est loin d'être admirable_

_Moi seul pourrais sans hésitation_

_Déterminer quelle sera votre maison !_

La chanson se finit sur ces mots et le chapeau redevint immobile. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de toute la salle. Lilian était à la fois soulagée et un brin déçue…porter un chapeau, c'était tellement…facile. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau. Anderson, Jane ! »

Une jeune fille brune que Lilian, James, Remus et Sirius avait accueilli dans leur compartiment se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le chapeau. Elle le prit et le mit sur sa tête. Tous les premières années retinrent leurs souffles. La tension était palpable. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité, la déchirure se rouvrit et le chapeau cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la deuxième table à droite et Jane alla s'asseoir. Elle avait l'air contente et fit un petit signe à un jeune homme qui se trouvait à une autre table. Elle se retourna et regarda avec intérêt la suite.

Deux élèves furent envoyés à Poufsouffle, l'un avait l'air enchanté, l'autre…résigné. McGonagall redressa son chapeau et appela « Black, Sirius ! »

Sirius se traîna jusqu'au chapeau, d'un pas lent et d'un air boudeur, comme si cela le blasait. Le chapeau eut un long temps d'hésitation, puis il hurla :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Mais au lieu des applaudissements auxquels s'attendait Lilian, ce fut une chape de plomb qui recouvrit la salle. Tout le monde était figé. Sirius était d'une pâleur effrayante et paraissait au bord de la nausée, il se leva, tituba et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Lilian appris par la suite que toute la famille Black était passée à Serpentard, même les parents de Sirius, qui n'étaient ni des mages noirs, ni des obsédés de la pureté du sang et qui s'entendait très bien avec, par exemple, les Potter (qui étaient tous les deux d'anciens Gryffondor), avaient fait leurs scolarités dans la maison Serpentard. Le jeune homme s'assit, tétanisé. Lui qui était tellement sur d'aller à Serpentard…Il n'osa même pas regarder les membres de sa famille, à la table décorée de vert et d'argent, tant il se doutait que leurs regards ne présenteraient que du mépris. Il jeta un regard désespéré à James, qui tenta de le rassurer en levant le pouce, puis vers McGonagall, qui le regarda avec un air attendris, mais lui fit bien comprendre que l'on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

La professeur, voulant lever le malaise, recommença son appel. Trois élèves furent répartis, puis elle appela : « Davenport, Julia ! ». La deuxième fille brune qui avait partagé le compartiment de Lilian et des garçons s'avança. La Choixpeau effleura à peine sa tête, puis l'envoya à Gryffondor, où elle fut applaudie par ses deux frères et un de ses cousins. La famille Davenport était, à l'opposé de la famille Black, coutumière de la maison Gryffondor.

Une jeune fille nommée Mary Bones fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis McGonagall appela :

« Delaunay, Alicia ! »

A nouveau le silence tomba sur la salle, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Tous les regards étaient tournés dans la même direction, braqués sur une jeune fille d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Etant en première année, elle avait techniquement onze ans, pourtant, elle en paraissait treize ou quatorze. Grande, fine et élancée, féminine, svelte et gracieuse, aucun n'adjectif n'arrivait vraiment à la définir. Ses grands yeux noirs balayèrent la salle et rendirent instantanément amoureux ceux sur lesquels ils se posaient. Elle s'avança enfin, d'un pas impérial. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottaient derrière elle, négligemment coiffés. A vrai dire, on aurait dit une apparition. Il émanait d'elle une sorte de clarté, de lumière, d'éclat indéfinissable…Elle arriva enfin au centre de la salle et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Même avec un chapeau trop grand, elle reste d'une beauté stupéfiante, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Lilian »

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes, puis le chapeau s'écria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le silence fut alors rompu par les faibles applaudissements des professeurs, puis tout le monde s'arracha à la contemplation où la jeune fille les avaient plongés et se mit à applaudir, finalement, après quelques secondes, ce fut une ovation qui s'éleva de la table des Lions. La jeune fille enleva le chapeau, remit une mèche de cheveux en place et repartit de son pas impérial s'asseoir. Jane, Sirius et Julia lui proposèrent de s'asseoir à coté d'eux, ce qu'elle accepta.

« Delaunay, Christophe ! » scanda McGonagall

Le silence retomba alors, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une simple coïncidence, ce jeune homme ne pouvait être que le jumeau de la précédente élève. Le garçon sortit alors de la masse des élèves. Pourtant, il était difficile de décrire le lien qui les unissait, il était à la fois l'antithèse et la réplique exacte de sa sœur. Il était bien plus grand et musclé que la plupart des garçons de cet age, et il en paraissait deux ou trois de plus, tout comme sa sœur. Il avait les mêmes cheveux lisses et soyeux que sa sœur, mais, alors qu'elle les portait jusque dans le bas du dos, les siens descendaient uniquement à ses épaules. Il avait les mêmes yeux noirs pénétrants que sa jumelle et la même clarté émanait de lui, pourtant, on n'aurait pu dire qu'ils se ressemblaient. Il alla jusqu'au chapeau, qui eut le même temps d'hésitation avant de crier :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Cette fois, les applaudissements ne se firent pas attendre, et il alla rejoindre sa sœur. Trois élèves furent envoyés à Poufsouffle et Serpentard, puis vint le tour de Lilian.

« Evans, Lilian ! »

Lilian s'avança, horriblement stressée, les mains crispées sur sa robe et se mordant la lèvre. Arrivée devant le Choixpeau, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et l'enfila…Il lui tomba sur les yeux, puis elle entendit une petite voix :

« Ah ! Encore une moldue ! J'aime beaucoup les moldus…Cette soif d'apprendre, cet enthousiasme…Ah… ! Mais où vais-je donc t'envoyer ? Je vois une grande ambition, tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu désires. Bien, bien…Tu veux devenir une grande sorcière, et je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras. Tu es intelligente, brillante, très brillante même, travailleuse, assidue…Ah ! Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, tu es aussi une jeune fille courageuse, sincère et fidèle. Ah, si tu avais vécu à l'époque des fondateurs, ils se seraient battus pour t'avoir…Sauf peut-être Salazar, il n'aimait pas trop les moldus, Salazar, Godric et lui se disputaient souvent à propos de ça.

- Mon Dieu, qu'il abrège, pensa Lilian, oubliant que le chapeau lisait dans ses pensées.

- Ah ! Tu es impatiente, je comprends, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps… Voyons voir, réfléchissons…Je suis sur que ce choix aura une grande importance dans le futur…Oui…Tu joueras un grand rôle, ma petite. Je le sais. J'hésite…Serdaigle ?…Gryffondor ?...Serpentard ?...Non…Je vais t'envoyer à… »

Lilian se crispa encore plus, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tabouret.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien que moldue, elle avait lu et entendu dans le train un tas d'histoire sur les Serpentard et ceux qui étaient sortis de cette maison, et ne tenait absolument pas à y aller. Elle remercia le Choixpeau en pensant « Merci, merci beaucoup », puis le reposa sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Sirius lui lança un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle était à la fois très heureuse et gênée que les élèves de Gryffondor l'applaudissent.

La répartition reprit son cours. Remus fut à son tour envoyé à Gryffondor, où Lilian et Sirius l'accueillir avec plaisir. Puis ce fut le tour de la jeune fille blonde du train (Helen Portman), qui fut envoyée aussi chez les Lions. Puis, McGonagall appela :

« Potter, James ! »

L'appelé s'avança d'un pas sur, faisant un petit sourire charmeur à chaque fille qu'il voyait. Au grand agacement de Lilian, cela n'avait manifestement pas l'air de les laisser indifférentes. « Bande de pimbêches, pensa-t-elle, il suffit qu'on vous sourit pour que vous vous pensiez intéressantes…Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques… ». Le chapeau touchait à peine ses cheveux en bataille qu'il s'écria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Quelques temps plus tard, il y envoya aussi le jeune homme du train, qui répondait au nom de Daniel Taylor. La répartition s'acheva sur Willer, Dennis, qui rejoignit Serpentard.

McGonagall prit alors le chapeau dans une main, le tabouret dans l'autre et quitta la salle.

A la table des professeurs, on vit alors Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se lever. C'était un grand homme au nez aquilin, son regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Ses cheveux et sa barbe argentée étaient d'une longueur impressionnante. Il défroissa sa robe bleu nuit d'un mouvement ample et lissa sa barbe d'un geste nonchalant. Enfin, il prit la parole.

« Mes chers enfant, bienvenue…Bienvenue pour une nouvelle, ou une première année, dans notre chère école Poudlard, s'exclama-t-il avec un regard bienveillant. J'aurais bien aimé vous faire mon petit discours, mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu horreur de parler à des affamés. Premièrement car leur attention est grandement entamée, et deuxièmement car le bruit des gargouillements couvre ma voix, et je n'ai plus l'age d'hausser le ton, continua-t-il en étouffant un petit rire. Tous les élèves souriaient. Dumbledore savait prendre les choses avec bonne humeur, et il se rendait immédiatement sympathique. C'est pourquoi je ne me prononcerais qu'après le délicieux repas qui nous attend et ne dirais pour l'instant que deux mots : bon appétit ! »

A leur stupéfaction, la vaisselle d'or qui recouvrait les tables se remplit alors de mets délicieux. Divers plats, chauds et froids, viandes, poissons, légumes, sauces, boissons. Tout les pays du monde étaient représentés, et tout semblait plus appétissant que le reste, c'est pourquoi ils prirent de tout. Tout était succulent, et chacun mangea au delà de sa faim, par simple gourmandise. Les conversations allaient bon train, on faisait connaissance, on demandait aux anciens comment se passaient les cours, comment étaient les professeurs. Les assiettes redevinrent étincelantes et les plats se remplirent alors de desserts divers et variés…Glaces, tartes, gâteaux…Tout était succulent. Lilian avait fait plus ample connaissance avec celles qui avaient fait le trajet avec elle, et avec Alicia, qui se révéla agréable et ouverte, alors que Lilian l'imaginait plutôt comme une personne imbue d'elle-même, de part la prestance qui la caractérisait. Remus, quand à lui, était en plein débat avec James, Sirius, Daniel et Christophe, le frère d'Alicia, bien que celui-ci fût bien plus réservé que sa jumelle. Les assiettes se vidèrent à nouveau et les élèves furent bien mieux disposés à écouter le discours de Dumbledore. Ce dernier se leva alors et prit la parole, ramenant le silence instantanément.

« Voila, maintenant que nos estomacs sont pleins et nos gorges désaltérées, je pense que vous allez être plus aptes à entendre quelques petites choses. Je tiens à dire, ou à rappeler à certains, que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs et que, comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est, cette année encore, interdite à tous les élèves. Je vous prierais de ne pas prendre cette précaution à la légère car les créatures qui vivent dans ce bois sont pour la plupart très dangereuses, et ne vous laisserez que peu de chance de revenir en vie dans l'établissement, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. Sachez également qu'il est interdit de sortir des salles communes après 22h. Dumbledore marqua une pause et regarda les élèves d'un air avenant. Mais il est maintenant tard, et vos cours commenceront demain, nous avons beaucoup mangé et nous avons besoin de dormir. Alors, maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! »

Des centaines de bruits de pas et de raclement de chaises se firent alors entendre et chacun se dirigea, seul ou petit groupe vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Lilian suivit ses nouveaux amis, puis s'arrêta au milieu du hall. Où devait-elle aller exactement ? Elle ne connaissait absolument pas le château. Heureusement pour elle, une jeune fille à l'air enjouée arriva, elle répondait au nom de Susan Hawkes et se présenta comme préfète. Après avoir enjoint les premières années de la suivre, elle les emmena par une série de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passages secrets jusque devant un immense tableau représentant une grosse femme habillée d'une robe rose bonbon. Cette dernière se tourna vers les élèves et demanda le mot de passe.

« Chocogrenouille, répondit Susan

- Très bien, répondit la grosse dame en faisant pivoter le cadre, dévoilant un trou dans le mur qui menait à la salle commune. Les petits nouveaux ont l'air prometteurs, cette année, continua-t-elle »

Susan lui fit un grand sourire et passa par le trou. La salle commune était circulaire, confortable et accueillante, des gros fauteuils faisaient face à une grande cheminée et des tables était disposées dans un autre coin de la pièce.

« Les dortoirs des garçons sont dans cette tour, ceux des filles dans celle-la, vous serez cinq par dortoirs…Je veux que vous sachiez que, même si les préfets n'aiment pas s'énerver, c'est notre devoir de maintenir l'ordre. S'il le faut, il y aura des sanctions. J'espère ne pas en arriver la. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous, dit-elle en partant vers un groupe de jeunes filles de son age.

Lilian monta dans le dortoir des filles, suivi de ses nouvelles amies, et chacune découvrit avec surprise et plaisir qu'elles étaient toutes ensemble dans le dortoir. Le même constat était fait chez Remus. Lilian était si fatiguée qu'elle trouva juste le temps de se mettre en pyjama avant de se mettre sous les couvertures et de s'endormir profondément.


	3. Maitrise

**Chapitre 3 : Maîtrise**

**Blablabla…voila, c'est le petit bavardage de début de chapitre…**

**Bon, c'était juste pour expliquer rapidement que les gens qui veulent des histoires parfaitement dans le moule des bouquins vont sans doute être déçu…Effectivement, je me suis laissé une grande liberté, je me permet d'inventer des nouveaux personnages (sans deconner…) et d'en supprimer d'autres (Peter (KIAAAAAA !!! Je l'aime paaaaas !!!) par exemple…)**

**Bref…vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très fidèle…**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser pour le temps mis à écrire ce chapitre…et vous attendez pas à un chapitre 4 tout de suite…avec la fac de médecine l'an prochain, ça va être très tendu xD**

« Oh mon dieu…déjà le matin »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Le silence indiqua qu'il devait sûrement être le seul réveillé du dortoir. Il regarda sa montre…Il restait une heure avant que les autres se lèvent. Peu importe, se dit-il en se levant. Il attrapa son jean et son T-shirt et sortit du dortoir…Il se doucherait quand les autres seraient réveillés, il ne voulait pas être responsable de leur réveil.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, et vit que la cheminée avait été soigneusement nettoyée et que des bûches étaient à nouveau prêtes pour le feu du soir. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien s'occuper des tâches ménagères dans ce château.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors des précédents mois. Un bruit attira alors son attention.

« Déjà debout ?

La jeune fille de la veille, Alicia, se tenait dans l'escalier des dortoirs féminins.

- Oh, j'arrivais plus à dormir

- Oh…articula la jeune fille en descendant l'escalier »

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge où étaient brodés les armoiries de Gryffondor et ses cheveux avaient été rattachés en un chignon d'où pendaient quelques mèches. Remus se dit qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas prendre sa propre robe de chambre, il frissonnait.

« Incendio, dit doucement la jeune fille »

Les bûches dans la cheminée s'enflammèrent instantanément. Remus regarda la jeune fille, surpris. Elle rangea sa baguette et lui adressa un petit sourire en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils situés en face de l'âtre.

« Tu as l'air frigorifié, mon pauvre

- Un peu, j'ai oublié ma robe de chambre là-haut

- Tiens… »

La jeune fille enleva sa robe de chambre et la tendit à Remus, en dessous, elle portait un jean et un pull noir à col roulé.

« Non, non, garde la, je ne peux pas accepter, après c'est toi qui va avoir froid ! s'exclama Remus en secouant la tête

- J'ai un pull et tu as seulement un T-shirt, tu as bien plus besoin de ça que moi ! insista la jeune fille

Elle le força à prendre sa robe de chambre. Il accepta en tremblant et l'enfila, elle était encore chaude…

- Merci… »

Alicia fit un petit signe de tête et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ils restèrent la, pendant une demi-heure, sans échanger une seule parole, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer.

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à résonner dans toutes la tour…Les autres élèves se levaient. Remus s'arracha à la contemplation du feu et monta dans sa tour. Les quatre autres garçons dormaient toujours. Remus regarda sa montre qui indiquait 7h30. Les cours commençant à 9h, il devenait effectivement de bonne augure de se lever. Remus enleva « sa » robe de chambre et la jeta sur son lit, se disant qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de la rendre à Alicia. Il alla jusqu'à l'armoire dans lequel on avait rangé ses affaires, sorti un jean propre (l'autre ayant barboté la veille dans les eaux du lac…), une chemise blanche, un caleçon, sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Il rentra alors dans la salle de bain accolée à son dortoir. Une baignoire et une douche en carrelage blanc se faisaient face. Un lavabo surmonté d'une immense glace se situait près de la douche donc les vitres étaient opaques. De nombreuses serviettes d'une blancheur immaculée étaient disposées dans une armoire située à coté de la baignoire. Remus en attrapa une et rentra dans la douche. Dans la pièce d'à coté, Christophe se réveilla, le bruit qu'avait fait Remus en cherchant ses affaires n'avait pourtant réveillé que lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre. Il sortit alors de son lit et entreprit à son tour de chercher ses affaires, il entendit dans la pièce d'à coté l'eau commencer a couler.

Une heure plus tard environ, après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes à tenter de réveiller Sirius et s'être tous lavés, les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune. Remus sortit alors du groupe et rejoignit Alicia pour lui rendre sa robe de chambre, s'attirant les moqueries de James qui fit remarquer à Remus qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps puis tous descendirent dans la salle commune pour le repas.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, chacun se laisse tomber sur un banc et pris un solide petit déjeuner (« Des fois qu'ils nous nourriraient qu'une seule fois pas jour, s'exclama Sirius »). Susan Hawkes passa dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

« Whao…, laissa échapper Julia

- Quoi ? demanda Lilian d'un air distrait en attrapant des toasts

- Double cours de potions avec les serpentard ce matin…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Jane. On a des cours communs avec les autres maisons ?!

- Bien évidemment, à notre plus grand malheur, répondit Julia d'un air blasé.

- Super…souffla Lilian

Alicia qui était un peu en retard arriva alors, sa cape flottant derrière elle.

- Excusez-moi les filles, j'avais quelque chose à régler avec Remus

- On a vu ça, ironisa Lilian, tu commences déjà à draguer

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, Lily, rétorqua Alicia en lui jetant un regard plein d'ironie, tu risquerais de te retrouver avec des cornes de caribou ou des ailes de hibou avant d'avoir compris ce qui t'arrive

- Caractérielle, dite donc ! »

Les assiettes se remplirent de mets aussi variés que la veille, mais les élèves restèrent relativement sobres en se contentant de toasts grillés et des multiples accompagnements qu'ils impliquaient…

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, chacun abordait les sujets bateau qui s'imposent lorsqu'on fait de nouvelles connaissances…ce que faisaient les parents, les frères, les sœurs, les dernières nouvelles du monde magique étaient commentés, et Lilian, la seule issue d'une famille totalement moldue, écoutait avidement…la lecture de tous les livres qu'elle avait achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse au début des vacances n'avait pas assouvie son envie d'en savoir toujours plus sur ce qui se passait dans ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait et qui lui paraissait mille fois plus intéressant que celui qu'elle aurait connu si elle était devenue la médecin qu'elle souhaitait devenir quand elle n'était encore qu'une moldue, et non encore une prometteuse apprentie sorcière.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, et les élèves quittèrent donc la grande salle pour se rendre dans les cachots, où avaient lieu les cours de potions…

A leur arrivée, Lilian, qui ne connaissait encore les serpentard que par ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur eux, compris pourquoi la haine entre sa maison et la leur était viscérale : ils étaient exécrables !

« Alors Black, heureux d'être chez les lionceaux ! Sur que là-bas tu vas apprendre à devenir un bon toutou, enfin, peut-être qu'au moins tu trouveras une famille de sang pur prête à t'engager comme chien de garde, après ! »

Sirius, qui se remettait à peine de l'humiliation subite la veille au soir, jeta un regard plein d'aigreur vers l'auteur de la remarque : un grand garçon au visage carré et à la carrure d'armoire à glace, qui fixait avec mépris les gryffondor présents…

« M. Crapplestaff, vous garderez vos commentaires désobligeants dans votre bouche, la prochaine fois », siffla une voix juste derrière Sirius, au moment où il s'apprêtait à cracher tout le fiel dont il était capable sur tous les Crapplestaff des quinze dernières générations…

L'élève devint livide, tandis que le professeur de Potions, Willy Hurst, le directeur de la maison Serpentard, s'avançait vers eux…

« Je suis navré de devoir vous annoncer que Serpentard viens d'ores et déjà de perdre 5 points de par votre attitude méprisante et irrespectueuse, continua-t-il d'une voix extrêmement calme, mais où se peignait un mépris pour l'élève pris en tort, j'ose espérer que vous ferez en sorte de nous faire gagner la coupe des 4 maisons, et non pas nous la faire perdre, comme l'avait fait il y a quelques années votre frère, en se rendant dans la forêt interdite… »

L'élève, maintenant adossé contre un mur, le visage baissé vers le sol, et honteux d'attirer ainsi l'attention dès le premier jour, lâcha un :

« Je suis désolé professeur, je ne referais pas cette erreur

J'ose l'espérer Crapplestaff, vous devez connaître la punition dont avait écopée votre frère…je doute que vous apprécieriez de la recevoir également… »

Le professeur entra alors dans le cachot, en boitant légèrement. Il était petit et trapu, et s'appuyait de sa main gauche sur une petite canne entortillée. Son visage ressemblait à une vieille pomme ridée, dans laquelle on aurait insérée deux yeux globuleux en permanence injectée de sang, leur couleur était d'un vert indéfinissable. Sa bouche et ses narines n'étaient que des fentes perdues au milieu de rides, et ses lèvres étaient quasi inexistantes. Il portait des cheveux grisâtres très longs, si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient au niveau des genoux, l'enrobant comme une cape, et qui bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements, amplifiant ses mouvements pourtant rares.

Les élèves le suivirent, et s'installèrent deux par deux, à chaque table. Les jumeaux Delaunay se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que Lilian et Julia, Helen et Jane, James et Remus et Sirius et Daniel formaient des binômes.

Hurst scruta alors ses élèves…la classe s'était parfaitement séparée, d'un côté, les gryffondor, de l'autre, les serpentard…

« Je vois que les préjugés ont la vie dure et que les haines ancestrales n'ont pas faiblies d'un pouce depuis l'an dernier, commença-t-il »

Une chape de plomb était tombée sur la classe, qui jetait des regards circonspects sur les élèves de l'autre maison.

« Je me présente, Willy Hurst, professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je tiens à prévenir immédiatement ceux qui penseraient que je vais les avantager car ils sont de ma maison qu'ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil…l'impartialité est peut-être une de mes rares qualités, mais elle a au moins le mérite d'exister… Bien, commençons… »

Il marqua une courte pause, scrutant Sirius du coin de l'œil…

« Qui peut me citer les deux ingrédients qui constituent la Goutte du Mort-vivant ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, principalement chez les gryffondor. Lilian manqua s'éborgner sa voisine en levant la main au plafond.

« La petite demoiselle rousse, là-bas, mademoiselle ?

- Evans

- Mademoiselle Evans…

- La Goutte du Mort-vivant est composée principalement d'asphodèle et d'armoise.

- Excellent mademoiselle, 5 points pour votre maison. J'en accorderais 5 de plus si vous pouvez me décrire ses effets.

- Cette potion est un puissant somnifère qui peut se révéler mortel s'il est absorbé en trop grande quantité

- Bien…bien…bien »

Il marqua une pause, jaugeant Lilian de ses deux yeux rougis. La jeune fille frissonna légèrement, avant d'étouffer un rire à la remarque de Julia qui lui demandait si elle avait mangée son livre pour connaître déjà ses cours avant le début de l'année.

« Bien, maintenant, qui peut me dire quelle potion peut être obtenue en mélangeant du lédon des marais, des feuilles de romarin et de la lymphe d'hippogriffe ? »

Lilian manqua à nouveau de se décrocher le bras, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Alicia que le professeur interrogea :

« Un remède contre les morsures d'araignées géantes, répondit la jeune fille, d'un ton très calme.

- Mademoiselle Delaunay, c'est une excellente réponse. Est-ce que votre frère pourra me dire comment doivent être préparées les feuilles de romarin ?

- Elles doivent être cueillies uniquement la nuit, et broyée en poudre fine, répliqua le jeune homme, le plus naturellement du monde

- Excellent, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Rogue, à quelle saison doit être cueilli le lédon ?

- Uniquement en hiver, professeur, répondit un jeune homme de Serpentard au teint cireux, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras, en fixant les Delaunay de ses petits yeux noirs méprisants.

- 5 points pour Serpentard…heureusement qu'il y a au moins un d'entre vous qui semble doué pour ma matière… »

Le professeur distribua alors les ingrédients précités, et fit ouvrir les livres à la page 24, enjoignant les élèves à suivre les instructions pour réaliser la potion évoquée. Les résultats furent plus ou moins bons, et Helen aussi bien que Sirius et James se révélèrent être des catastrophes dans cette matière, si bien que leurs binômes décidèrent de s'occuper de la potion seuls, et ne réussirent pas tous à la finir. A la fin de l'heure, Hurst passa en boitant dans les rangs pour prélever un peu des potions avant de faire disparaître les contenus des chaudrons d'un coup de baguette magique. Il félicita quelques élèves dont Lilian, Remus, les jumeaux Delaunay, Rogue et une Serpentard nommée Iphigenia Emmerson et leur donna 5 points chacun, puis il libéra les élèves, qui sortirent précipitamment du cachot, pas tout à fait à l'aise, malgré tout, avec ce professeur un peu effrayant.

« Ce prof fout la chair de poule, frissonna Julia en sortant de la salle

- Tu exagères ! Au moins, il n'avantage pas les serpentard…rétorqua Lilian

- C'est vrai que niveau impartialité, il n'a rien à se reprocher, ajouta Alicia

- Et puis il a pris la défense de Sirius, compléta Remus

- Ca n'empêche qu'il est flippant ! répliqua Julia »

Les élèves, à l'issue du repas, se rendirent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui étaient, comme chaque année, enseigné par un nouveau professeur. On avait décrété ce poste maudit, car pas un professeur n'y restait plus d'une année…

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent, sans voir aucun signe de la présence du professeur…Ce ne fut que plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux entra dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière elle, et entonnant d'une voix forte :

« Navré, un petit contretemps avec des troisième année occupés à inonder un couloir… »

Un silence pesant s'installa…malgré sa jeunesse, la professeur en imposait. Ses immenses yeux, d'un violet améthyste, scrutaient chaque élève comme un rayon X. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure en permanence, la jeune femme poursuivit ce petit manège pendant cinq minutes, avant de reprendre d'une voix puissante qui fit sursauter ses élèves :

« Je m'appelle Kate Evans, et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année…Dans mon cours, vous allez apprendre comment combattre les dangereuses créatures magiques qui pullulent dans le monde entier…mais, compte tenu de la récente actualité, je vais également, contre l'avis du ministère, et c'est pourquoi je compte sur votre discrétion, vous enseigner les rudiments du duel, et du combat non pas contre un vulgaire diablotin, mais contre d'autres sorciers… »

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le dos de nombreux élèves, à la fois à l'idée d'apprendre une matière aussi passionnante, mais également par le fait de désobéir effrontément au ministère.

« Le premier sortilège que vous devrez connaître lors d'un affrontement contre un sorcier est le sortilège de désarmement, dont la formule est… ? La demoiselle, là-bas, avec les cheveux roux…

- Expelliarmus, s'exclama Lilian

- Excellent, mademoiselle, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Le sortilège d'expelliarmus, effectivement, est sans doute le sort qui vous sera le plus utile, surtout si vous pouvez attaquer le premier…ou la première, ne soyons pas machiste… »

Un petit rire parcourut les filles de la classe.

« Ce sort est extrêmement simple, il vous suffit de tendre votre baguette devant vous, de faire tourner votre main comme ceci, de relever puis d'abaisser votre baguette, en prononçant distinctement la formule : « Expelliarmus », vous allez essayer de me désarmer…chaque élève qui y parviendra fera gagner 5 points à Gryffondor. Mais je vous préviens de suite, vous allez avoir du mal, compléta-t-elle en adressant un petit sourire aux garçons qui se frottaient déjà les mains ».

Plusieurs élèves se succédèrent, n'arrivant qu'à peine à tirer quelques étincelles rouges de leur baguette. Certains arrivaient à des sortilèges à peu près corrects, mais très insuffisants face à une professeur, prête à les contrer, de plus. Néanmoins, les jumeaux Delaunay créèrent la surprise…Alicia, puis Christophe, parvinrent à former deux sortilèges parfaits, qui, non seulement désarmèrent leur professeur, mais de plus la firent reculer presque jusqu'au mur du fond, tant la puissance du coup était grande. La professeur les félicita plusieurs fois, en incitant les autres à prendre exemple sur les deux jumeaux, avant de donner quelques devoirs pour le cours suivants. Elle passa quelques instants avec les jumeaux, qui se révélèrent bien moins loquaces sur leurs talents que sur les sujets qu'ils avaient pu aborder avec leurs camarades…La jeune femme ne chercha pas plus loin et les laissa aller…

« Impressionnant les jumeaux ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius, quand ils quittèrent la salle !

- Boarf, c'pas grand-chose…

- C'était pas du niveau d'un première année pourtant !

- Deuxième année tout au plus…récusa Christophe

- Au fait, Lilian, demanda Alicia, pour changer de conversation, tu as remarqué que la prof portait le même nom que toi ? »

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe…en effet, Lilian l'avait remarqué, et ne savait vraiment, vraiment pas quoi en penser…Elle prit donc le parti d'imaginer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, et se dirigea avec ses amis vers les dortoirs…


End file.
